


The End

by elemend



Series: Moment of Weakness [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Improper usage of magic for lube, M/M, No happy endings we cry like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemend/pseuds/elemend
Summary: It truly was all for him. Maybe he was cruel, luring Malleus into the same trap he had yet to overcome, but even with the pain, a life without love was no way to live. Lilia hated himself for so many of the things he had done, but loving Malleus, no matter how painful it felt, was something he could never regret.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge
Series: Moment of Weakness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956019
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> A lewd continuation of my first MalleLili fic because I just can't help myself I guess. Writing smut comes a lot easier to me than non-smut, but I'm also not used to putting much thought or effort into it, so this was a strange challenge.
> 
> Angst isn't my strong point, but I can't imagine these two being any other way realistically.

How fortunate this spontaneous affair happened now. The thought of tearing away at the other's delicate school uniform or complicated dorm attire with any form of care seemed impossible in the moment. Sleepwear was simple. A few buttons--who cared if some were torn off in their haste--and loose-fitting bottoms. Obstacles easily overcame and tossed aside, leaving the two exposed to one another in only their underwear. Best to pace themselves after all.

Wasting no time, Lilia gently lowered Malleus to the bed, straddling his hips and getting to work. His hands were small, looking even smaller as they pressed into Malleus' bare chest, but they moved with experienced precision, fingertips running along every inch of his body in a way that easily sent him into a fit of shivers and bitten-back moans.

It took no time for Malleus to become overwhelmed. Embarrassed by the sounds pulled out of him, he covered his face in shame. It was as if he didn't expect this outcome. How could he forget? They had been doing this for centuries. Malleus was always candid with him, and Lilia simply knew him too well. Knew how to please him in any way he desired.

"Malleus," he hummed, brushing his nipple lightly with his finger. Malleus hesitantly looked at him from behind the arm that obscured his face. He didn't intend to draw his attention--saying his name felt nice on his lips--but he would never miss a chance to witness such a moment of vulnerability.

It was almost a shame that no one else knew how cute he was, but a twinge of jealousy burned in the back of Lilia's mind at the idea of anyone else getting to see him like this--wait, that wasn't right. This was supposed to be the end of it. The end of these feelings. Lilia tried to push that troublesome thought aside.

He needed to dedicate his mind to staying in the moment. As much as he wanted this, he knew Malleus wanted it even more. The extra century or two between them made all the difference, Malleus still holding onto a hopefulness that had yet to be snuffed-out by an uncountable number of losses. Lilia loathed being the first of many to come.

"Lilia." He was jolted from his melancholic spiral as Malleus sat up and adjusted him into his lap. Lilia looked to him, mind in a haze. An agonizing burn swelled in his chest, and even as he mindlessly chuckled in response to Malleus' concerned frown, he couldn't ignore the irritating sting from the corners of his eyes.

"Do you want to stop?" No. Never. That was the problem. He never wanted this to end. With each passing century, decades felt like years, years like months, months like days. A moment like this felt over before it began. Nothing they could do tonight, no matter how satisfying, no matter how memorable, could suffice for what came after. Time had become a curse, stealing the enjoyment of life, only serving as a reminder of how finite everything was. 

The more he thought on this, the more he began to question--no, _damn_ himself for getting into this position in the first place. He had hardened his heart long ago. To pain, to death, to this feeling, yet he opened it once more. Why?

He looked up to Malleus again, looking back into the eyes that bore so deeply into his own. It truly was all for him. Maybe he was cruel, luring Malleus into the same trap he had yet to overcome, but even with the pain, a life without love was no way to live. Lilia hated himself for so many of the things he had done, but loving Malleus, no matter how painful it felt, was something he could never regret.

"No, I'm fine," he laughed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand before draping his arms around his shoulders. "I suppose it's natural for an old soul like me to be sentimental now and again."

Malleus' gaze softened, still concerned but less apprehensive. Lilia smiled at him sadly. Now wasn't the time for Lilia's hangups. He had all the time in the world to move on from him but only this fleeting moment to enjoy him while it lasted.

He quietly leaned in, lips ghosting over the other's, heart pounding heavy in his chest. He kissed him gently, feeling his body relax once more. Yes, that was it. 

Malleus' arms snaked around his hips, pulling Lilia into him as he lightly grazed his teeth against his lower lip. Without a second thought, Lilia allowed him in, parting his lips just enough to let Malleus' long, impossibly hot tongue slip into his mouth.

Lilia sighed as he felt the slender muscle slide along his so clumsily. Malleus excelled at many things, but he had never quite mastered the art of kissing--not that Lilia had much expertise himself. But inexperience had its charm, and the accidental bites, gasps for breath, and occasional clacking of teeth felt all definitively _Malleus_.

Lilia's fingers laced into Malleus' hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, assuming some form of control to raise the intensity. No matter how many times they had done this, at the start Malleus’ tongue could only explore Lilia’s mouth with no more passion than cautious curiosity. Considering his size and strength, it may have been surprising to others that Lilia always had to take the initiative on making things rougher, but submissiveness reflected his personality well.

The sloppy sounds that poured from their mouths seemed so much louder in the quiet room. So wickedly wet and depraved. So unbecoming of a royal and a decorated soldier. It was exciting in its own way. Two beings, revered and honored by many, going at each other like beasts in heat. Lilia wondered what it would look like from an outsider perspective. What would become of them if any person, if any student, if--god forbid--Silver, saw them like this? If some daring soul threw common courtesy to the wind and opened the door to witness their affair? The thought haunted him. Moreso as it seemed to only arouse him more.

Lilia groaned into his mouth, excitement swelling in the pit of his stomach as he rolled his hips against the hardened length settled between his legs that he could no longer ignore. Malleus responded in time with a beastly growl as his hand slid off his hip, allowing his fingers to prod against Lilia’s ass in search of an entrance. _Oh_ , he was getting impatient

Their movements were sloppy. Out-of-sync. Desperate. Two bodies sliding together in every imaginable way. Each movement made with the intent to draw out as much pleasure as they could, be as close as they could, and imprint the feeling of the other for as long as they could.

Hastily breaking the kiss, Lilia took a moment to catch his breath, eyes locking with the prince’s. "Would you like to lead tonight? It seems you have expressed interest.” Lilia chuckled, leaning into him as he slid his underwear low enough to allow Malleus proper reach. Angling his hips up, Lilia carefully watched Malleus’ hand as it twirled about in a fanciful way before a viscous liquid began coating his fingers. It was such a disgraceful use of magical ability--Lilia to this day never knew where Malleus had learned such a thing--but it felt befitting of the already disgraceful situation they had placed themselves in.

“Please tell me if it hurts.” The words rolled out like clockwork. Each time more amusing than the last, particularly as Lilia felt his beast of a cock pressing against his thigh, still trapped in the confines of his underwear and twitching with every sigh that passed through his lips. He had become more than adjusted to the feeling of Malleus’ fingers inside of him--it was the least of his worries, really-- but the continued concern and care was so cute, Lilia couldn’t bear to say anything that might possibly discourage it.

“Of course.”

A slick digit pressed into him, meeting little resistance before burying itself to the knuckle, dragging a mangled groan from the depths of Lilia’s throat. Malleus had always been particularly adept at this aspect of sex, maybe due to the meticulous nature of prep, maybe due to his wonderfully long, slender fingers. Whatever it was, this was the part in which Lilia found himself at his whim, rocking back against the intrusion that aimed for his sweet spot with pinpoint precision, not too hard, not too soft, but enough to leave Lilia aching for more. Lilia could admit he enjoyed being teased now and then.

Softly gasping Malleus' name, he rolled his hips in-rhythm with the prodding as another finger slipped in. It all felt entirely too good, his self control failing him as more shaky moans began to fall from his lips. He couldn't be too loud, a consistent rule since day one, but, _god_ , feeling himself stretch against Malleus' fingers made his head spin. Certainly he was trained to endure unthinkable pain without so much as a whimper, but in the face of pleasure he was ill equipped--albeit he had little intention to resist in the first place.

As a third finger joined the first, Lilia was jolted from his pleasured trance as Malleus let out an impatient groan. His fingers prodded and stretched about with less thought or consideration after each passing second. Lilia's eyes traced down his form to his ever present erection, begging for release. How agonizing it must have been. It really was unfair for Lilia to have all the fun, wasn't it? After all it was _his_ job to serve the prince.

"Malleus, I appreciate the diligence, but I feel we both know it's not necessary." Lilia pressed a soft kiss onto his lips before sliding himself off Malleus' fingers, a barely-stifled moan leaving him as the finger tips slid out with a wet _pop_ . "Allow me to properly serve you, _my lord_."

Malleus scoffed at the formality, furrowing his brow, but before he could interject, Lilia pressed him down and straddled his hips once more, having finished removing the last of his clothes. He placed himself just below his length, and Malleus remained silent, eyes intently darting about Lilia's fully exposed form rested upon him, soaking in every last detail.

Lilia's hand brushed up the length of Malleus' cock before latching onto the hem of his underwear and finally freeing him from its confines. It throbbed against the cool air, pulsing in Lilia's palm and leaking beads of cum, desperately seeking release. Stroking along his shaft, excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach, his ass feeling a sudden ache of emptiness. No need to torment themselves any further, right?

Lifting himself up, Lilia pressed against the head, biting back any sounds as he swallowed him whole. The thought that Malleus' fingers could suffice as the sole preparation for this beast was laughable, but all the years of being split in two against his mass made the task of taking him in near-effortless. Their hips soon met again, Malleus buried to the hilt inside him.

His head lolled back, struggling not to cum as he felt Lilia's long-since ravaged insides wrap around him. Wisps of hot smoke billowed in his throat as he choked out Lilia's name. Fingertips pressed tightly into his thighs, sure to leave bruises but nothing that wouldn't already be covered. 

"Is this alright, _my lord_?" he cooed gently, steadily rolling his hips as he felt the tip settle beneath his stomach. Malleus bared his fangs, hissing as he threw Lilia a look of irritation. His nails bore tighter into Lilia's skin as he launched his hips off the bed, somehow ramming himself further into him and making him see stars. A cry burst from Lilia's lips, hands scurrying about, uncertain whether to brace himself against Malleus or cover his mouth. Before he could decide, another brutal thrust drove Malleus deep inside him once more, a smirk curling on his lips. 

"Perfect." 

A sheepish chuckle made way for yet another breathless groan as Malleus steadily began bucking into Lilia. Realizing there was little chance of Malleus letting up--such a sensitive ego--Lilia resided to cupping both hands over his mouth, much to the prince’s displeasure. He wanted this moment to be special, but it couldn't be worth whatever grave punishment came to a servant for being caught screwing the crown prince out of wedlock. This, however, did little to deter Malleus, who simply took this as a challenge to press into him as brutally as he could.

Lilia trembled, reduced to a whimpering mess as Malleus' assault escalated. Never did he feel more helpless than he did at the mercy of Malleus' cock dragging against his prostate and stretching him to his limits. And that helplessness was terribly exciting. His own dick bounced uselessly against the air, twitching and dripping with arousal. How he so longed to scream out Malleus' name and pathetically beg for further manhandling. He truly did.

"Lilia," Malleus hissed again, more smoke pouring past his lips. He too looked rather pathetic, but in a different way. In a way more like an animal, desperate to rut himself into any place he could gain friction, eager to dump his seed into the nearest crevice and fill it to the brim. A slave to his own desires, turning a rather genius man into a feral beast, though Lilia knew this side was less a transformation and more a revelation, if Malleus' relentless pursuit of his affections over the past centuries had anything to say for his true demeanor.

Lilia blinked and found himself on his back, pressed into the bed beneath Malleus' weight. Not a moment of connection was lost as Malleus fell-back into the motion of drilling into him, spreading his knees and pinning them against his chest to accommodate his larger size and press into him even deeper. Had he not been a fairy, Lilia thought, this would surely kill him.

Malleus called out his name like a prayer, rolling his tongue along his neck and collar for seemingly no reason than the sake of doing so. The smaller fairy trembled at the assault on his senses, heart pounding in his ears, face flushed a hot red, skin burning against Malleus' touch. It was overwhelming. He felt as if he was losing his mind.

_Malleus_ . It burned in his throat. _Malleus_ . His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to choke back the sounds. _Malleus_. How could it be so unbearable?

His fingers twisted violently into Malleus' hair, pulling his face to Malleus’ as Lilia latched onto his mouth. Sharply drawing in a breath, he lapped at Malleus' tongue ferociously as he dug his fangs into his swollen lips, using his mouth to muffle all the moans he could no longer contain. Quick to adapt, Malleus complied, matching Lilia's movements and rolling his tongue along with his. 

Malleus' thrusts were relentless, keeping a pace that made both their hips ache, but he couldn't stop now. And Lilia didn't want him to. Unprompted, Malleus wrapped his fingers around Lilia's dick, pumping along in time with their movements. His eyes slammed shut as more frantic moans were swallowed up by the wet mess of Malleus' mouth. His arms wrapped around him, raking his nails across his back in vivid, red arcs. He couldn't take it anymore. The knot wound tight in his stomach began to unravel, and his vision went white.

Body racked with pleasure, Lilia screamed against Malleus' lips, a mess of cum coating the prince's hand and stomach as he continued to stroke him past his limit. His body spasmed about wildly, trying to buck into the touch while still meeting his thrusts. He felt as if he momentarily lost control of himself, operating solely on some instinctual drive for more pleasure. Malleus broke the lengthy kiss and pulled away, allowing Lilia to gasp for air and come back to his senses.

Mind in a daze and teetering on the edge of overstimulation, Lilia was unaware how much time passed before Malleus followed after him, signalling his finish by digging his teeth into Lilia's shoulder with a guttural growl. He winced weakly, digging his nails into Malleus' back but remaining quiet. A deafening silence filled the room, and Lilia could hear Malleus' heart racing in his chest, out of sync with his own.

As he released his teeth from Lilia's shoulder, Malleus slumped against him, slipping out and allowing Lilia's legs to rest against the bed. From the blood trickling off his shoulder to the groan of his hips, Lilia's body ached, desperate for rest. It had been quite awhile since he felt like this, worked past the point of exhaustion, but he never minded _that_ kind of pain.

"I love you." _Malleus_ . "I really love you." _Please._ "I love you so much." _Please, stop._

Malleus whispered those words into his ear, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Those three awful words. The peaceful afterglow dissolved into the deepening pit in his stomach. How could he care about how sore his body was when the pain in his chest was so much more agonizing?

He couldn't bear to say it back, so he didn't. He couldn't bear to fake a smile, so he didn't. Not when this was their last time. Not when after this they wouldn't be able to love one another again. Pressing his head against Malleus's shoulder, he closed his eyes and waited for him to stop, silently begging for it to end. Each loving, _hopeful_ whisper felt like a knife in his chest. _Please, stop. Please, stop._

"I love you, Lilia."

"I know."

Lilia opened his eyes, blinking-back the grogginess. His head hurt, and his eyes stung. Had he been crying? He didn't remember. He had fallen asleep without thinking.

He looked up to the still figure beside him. Malleus, sleeping so soundly with Lilia in his arms, face haloed in the dim light, so serene and beautiful. Lilia sighed. It wasn't fair.

As gently as he could, he wiggled out from Malleus' arms, being sure not to stir him awake. His legs struggled to support him, hips crying for relief the moment his feet hit the floor. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, the bed looked so comfortable. Malleus looked so comfortable. But, for many reasons, he couldn't stay.

Stumbling about with only the moonlight peeking through the drawn curtains to guide him, Lilia slipped back into his clothes and attempted to straighten himself up. His eyes fell to Malleus, and a deep longing tugged at his heart. He just couldn't help himself.

Leaning over his prince, he paused to assure himself that he was still asleep and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"I love you, too, Malleus."

And without another word, Lilia left, closing the door behind him and bringing their final moment to an end.


End file.
